L'esprit de Noël
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Nick se remet à peine de la mort qu’il a frôlé, il voit la vie différemment, alors quand noël arrive, l’esprit de noël s’empare de lui !


_J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre d'un concours sur Bibliofics (lien disponible dans mon profil). Il y'avait un théme général et plusieurs scénari au choix._

**Thème général :** L'esprit de noël !! Vos personnages se sentent envahit par l'esprit de fête et de noël !!

**Scénario choisi :** Nick se remet à peine de la mort qu'il a frôlé, il voit la vie différemment, alors quand noël arrive, l'esprit de noël s'empare de lui !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas un rouble, ni un dollar, ni un euro... Que dalle quoi! Je veux juste vous faire plaisir!

**Bonne lecture!**

L'esprit de Noël.

Catherine Willows avait des envies de meurtre. Et la personne qui provoquait de telles pulsions répondait au nom de Gil Grissom. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille? Le fait que la situation ne soit pas de sa faute n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il lui gâchait son Noël, elle lui pourrirait la vie pour l'année à venir. On n'a pas idée de glisser et de passer la soirée aux urgences le soir du réveillon! Dire qu'elle avait promis à Lindsay qu'elles seraient ensemble le 24 décembre. Rien que pour ça, Grissom méritait un châtiment éternel.  
Elle se gara sur la place qui lui était réservée sur son lieu de travail. Elle manqua de peu emboutir la voiture à coté de la sienne mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était carrément frustrée, à tel point qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était le troisième réveillon de Noël à la suite qu'elle ne passait pas avec sa fille. Elle claqua la portière de son véhicule avec une rage non contenue et se dirigea vers le labo. Personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de son chemin, ni à la contrarier. Elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir. La moindre contrariété pourrait faire d'elle une diablesse enragée.

En plus à l'idée des affaires qu'elle allait avoir en charge, elle était encore plus en rogne. Pères Noël ivres morts, chutes de toit et autres réjouissances. Le rêve total. Elle ne la sentait vraiment pas cette soirée. Elle avança dans le couloir, faisant bien claquer ses chaussures contre le sol pour montrer sa désapprobation. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien aux nerfs.  
Elle pénétra dans la salle de repos tel les cow-boys entrant dans les saloons dans les westerns. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et percuta une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un être humain en équilibre plutôt précaire. L'humain en question fit de grands mouvements dans l'espoir d'éviter l'inévitable chute. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Nick, malgré tous ses efforts, se retrouva le cul par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

"Nick! Oh, Nick, je suis vraiment désolée, s'exclama Catherine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là haut?  
-J'essayais de rendre cette pièce un peu plus conviviale, c'est Noël et j'avais besoin de fêter quelque chose de joyeux."

Il se releva avec l'aide de sa collègue. Depuis qu'il avait fait un séjour dans une boite trop petite à son gout, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être vraiment heureux. Quoi de mieux que Noël pour recommencer à vivre vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à avoir peur en permanence. Se retourner dans la rue de peur d'être suivi, avoir du mal à se concentrer sur une scène de crime, même s'il n'avait fait aucune affaire seul depuis ce jour.

"Comment ça va? s'inquieta Cath.  
-Bien... Je crois."

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui ressembla plus à une grimace. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche droite qui l'élançait un peu mais ça passerait. Au pire, il fallait bien que la boite d'antidouleurs au fond de la pharmacie du labo serve à quelque chose.

"Vous n'étiez pas censé être de garde pour le jour de l'an avec Warrick?"

Nick venait juste de réaliser que Catherine ne devrait pas être là.

"Si. Grissom est aux urgences, je le remplace."

L'amertume dans sa voix était plus que perceptible et Nick aurait voulu la dispenser de cette obligation mais ce n'était pas dans ses possibilités. Il ne songea même pas à demander des nouvelles de son supérieur.

"Cath, je suis désolée pour...  
-C'est pas ta faute », le coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir là dessus. Elle était là, jusqu'à demain matin sans aucune chance de pouvoir rentrer chez elle plus tôt que prévu. Même au contraire, elle voyait bien une affaire glauque lui tomber sur le coin de la tête et elle ne pourrait même pas être à sa maison à temps pour mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était triste d'être ici plutôt qu'auprès de sa fille.  
Nick faisait des efforts pour donner à cet endroit un air de fête, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir même si elle devrait prendre sur elle pour ne pas craquer.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'attaqua à la guirlande que Nick était en train d'accrocher quand elle était entrée.

"Allez, on va finir la déco de cette pièce. T'as que ça comme guirlande?  
-Sara va en apporter d'autres, je me demande ce qu'elle fait. D'ailleurs, vous devriez descendre de cette chaise si vous ne voulez pas finir comme moi."

Elle s'exécuta rapidement ne tenant pas spécialement à être responsable de son propre malheur. Et plus que tout, elle préférait encore bosser que d'aller tenir la main de Grissom aux urgences.  
Comme l'avait prévu Nick, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit. Un carton soutenu par une paire de bras entra, suivi de très prés par Sara. Et tout comme le jeune homme, elle fut surprise par la présence de Catherine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous n'étiez pas..."

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Nick venait de poser sa main contre sa bouche la faisant taire. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura des mots qu'elle seule entendit. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il insista. Elle céda.  
Souriant, Nick se tourna vers leur supérieur et lui dit :

"Rentrez chez vous. On se débrouillera bien tout seuls.  
-Non, je ne peux pas."

Elle en mourait d'envie mais sa conscience professionnelle était plus forte que ça. Elle pensa à sa fille qui devait être seule chez elle et son cœur se serra.

"Mais si vous pouvez, insista Nick. On y arrivera très bien. On est des grands"

Il bomba fièrement le torse.

"Moi balèze. Moi protéger Sara.  
-Et qui te protègera toi?"

Il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à sa crainte de partir sur une affaire seul, ce qui arriverait probablement si elle s'en allait.

"Je survivrai. Je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire me gâcher la vie indéfiniment. Et vous ne pouvez pas passer encore un Noel ici plutôt qu'avec votre fille."

Elle résista encore à la tentation de partir mais c'était trop pour elle. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir quitter cet endroit et d'offrir à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait depuis déjà deux ans.

"Très bien, dit-elle. Je m'en vais, mais je laisse mon portable allumé. Au moindre problème, je compte sur vous pour m'appeler. C'est bien clair?"

Sara et Nick hochèrent la tête positivement avec un sourire aussi sincère que possible mais elle n'était pas dupe, pas totalement en tout cas. Après un dernier regard pour ses collègues et une dernière lutte contre sa conscience, elle s'en alla. Elle serait disponible au cas où il y'ait un problème important, sinon, elle se faisait un devoir de fêter Noël comme bon lui semblait avec son enfant.

Quand ils furent seuls, Nick se remit à la décoration de la pièce mais Sara ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les bras l'air contrarié.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? On risque notre place tous les trois et...  
-Et tout ira bien, je t'assure. Elle n'avait pas à être ici un soir pareil.  
-Mouais, mais nous si?  
-Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi? demanda-t-il tout en continuant de s'occuper de ses guirlandes.  
-Non, reconnut-elle.  
-C'est triste à dire mais toi et moi, on n'a pas de famille, donc, c'est à nous d'être là. T'en fais pas."

Pas vraiment rassurée mais bien obligée de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, Sara se joignit à lui pour faire de la pièce un endroit festif. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le regretter.  
Quand ce fut finit, ils admirèrent leur travail plutôt satisfaits du résultat.

"On est les meilleurs, déclara Nick."

Sara eut un petit rire et retint une remarque concernant la modestie de son ami.

"Bon, ça c'est fait! "

La soirée ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu mais il pouvait s'adapter. Pour le moment c'était calme et il espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible. Il souleva un carton que Sara n'avait pas remarqué et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un paquet rouge enrubanné d'or, il avait la taille d'une boite à chaussures et le tendit à Sara.

"Celui là, il est pour toi."

La jeune femme le prit et sortit celui qu'elle avait prévu pour lui qui était beaucoup plus petit.

"Joyeux Noel », dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Elle avait fait preuve de très peu d'imagination et lui avait offert un couteau suisse. Il avait cassé le sien quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il était sur une scène de crime et comme il avait eu l'air déçu, elle avait pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il avait l'air heureux comme un enfant qui reçoit son premier couteau. Une fois sûre que son cadeau avait fait plaisir, elle ouvrit celui qu'il lui avait offert.  
Elle tomba sur une boite qu'elle ouvrit aussi et à nouveau une boîte. Et encore une autre. Elle avait bien compris que Nick était d'humeur à faire l'enfant, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de Noel auparavant, alors de bonne grâce, elle ouvrit les cinq boites qui se présentèrent à elle. Dans la dernière reposait un écrin de velours bleu foncé portant l'enseigne d'une grande bijouterie de la ville. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et vit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perles noires de Tahiti.

"Elles sont magnifiques. Merci beaucoup, tu n'aurais pas du."

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait du y mettre le prix, les perles étaient parfaites.

"Si je devais. J'avais envie de faire de beaux cadeaux. Demain on sera peut-être morts. Cela ne servira pas à grand chose de jouer à l'Oncle Picsou. Alors, aujourd'hui, je te fais plaisir et voilà. Pas de regrets."

Il avait remis beaucoup de choses en question ces derniers temps. Il est stupide de devoir frôler la mort pour vraiment commencer à vivre et pourtant, il fallait passer par là.  
Sara quitta les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait pour mettre celles de Nick.

« Elles sont magnifiques », répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Nick sourit mais ne dit rien. A cet instant, leur téléphone sonna. Première affaire de la soirée... Sans doute pas la dernière.

**CSI**

Il était six heures du matin quand Sara et Nick purent envisager de rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient à moitié morts de fatigue. Ils avaient du se rendre sur cinq scènes de crime différentes, pour les deux dernières, ils avaient été obligés de se séparer. Le jeune homme avait paniqué pendant les premières minutes puis son travail l'avait accaparé et il n'y avait plus pensé.

Ils retrounèrent en salle de repos pour récupérer les affaires qu'ils y avaient laissé. Ils laissèrent en place leurs décorations, ça ferait plaisir à l'équipe de jour, peut-être... Nick prit aussi son gros carton d'où il avait sorti le cadeau de Sara.

"Je dois faire une petite tournée encore."

Il pencha le carton pour qu'elle puisse voir à l'intérieur. Il y avait encore quatre cadeaux.

"Le violet est pour Catherine, le vert pour Warrick, le jaune pour Greg et le bleu pour Grissom, expliqua-t-il.  
-Tu vas aller leur donner maintenant?"

Il avait les yeux rougis par la fatigue et il ne rêvait que d'aller faire un somme mais il s'était promis de faire sa distribution d'abord et il s'y tiendrait.

"Oui! Je ne vais pas les réveiller, mais le déposer devant chez eux... Ou dans leur boite aux lettres, on verra, mais je ferai en sorte qu'ils l'aient aujourd'hui."

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Tu tiendras jamais... Je peux t'accompagner?"

Elle était au moins aussi épuisée que lui mais comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer la veille au soir, personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Il accepta avec plaisir. C'était Noël, personne n'a envie d'être seul en ce jour.  
Ils prirent la voiture du jeune homme et se rendirent d'abord chez Greg. Nick déposa le cadeau sur son pallier et rajouta une petite carte. Il répéta ce manège pour Warrick puis pour Grissom.  
Une fois devant chez Catherine, Sara l'arrêta au moment où il allait descendre.

"C'est vraiment super ce que tu as fait pour Cath et sa fille... Et pour les autres aussi. Je me doute de ce qui t'a poussé à le faire mais tu as un grand cœur et ça, ce n'est pas du à ce que tu as vécu, c'est ce que tu es..."

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Ne change pas Nick... Et ne les laisse pas te changer surtout."

Il alla déposer son dernier cadeau, petite étincelle de bonheur apporté par un Père Noël généreux. Quand il revint à sa voiture, sa collègue et amie était allée faire un tour aux pays des rêves. Il quitta sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ait froid durant le chemin du retour jusqu'au labo.  
Nick roulait doucement, dans un premier temps parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un accident, deuxièmement, une conduite trop sportive aurait perturbé le sommeil de sa passagère.  
Une fois arrivé, il lui caressa délicatement la joue pour la faire revenir à elle.

"Salut, dit-elle en s'étirant. Où est-ce qu'on est?  
-Devant le labo. J'aurais mieux fait de te ramener chez toi mais je ne savais pas si tu apprécierais de ne pas avoir ta voiture.  
-T'as bien fait, lui affirma Sara."

Elle se débarrassa de la veste de Nick qu'elle déposa à l'arrière de la voiture avant de descendre du véhicule. Il n'eut même pas le temps de remettre le contact qu'elle était remontée dans la voiture.

"Je ... C'est Noël."

Elle avait l'air désemparée et Nick comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il ressentait la même chose. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait passer cette journée seul.

"Chez toi ou chez moi? demanda-t-il.  
-Peu importe."

Elle récupéra la veste et se pelotonna dedans. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Vegas, elle ne passerait pas Noël seule, même s'il y'avait de fortes chances qu'ils passent leur journée à dormir. L'important en ce jour était de sentir son appartenance à une communauté.

Les deux agents passèrent le 25 décembre enlacés dans le lit du jeune homme.

Fin.

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas vraiment la période, mais pourquoi ne poster des fics de Noel qu'à Noel??? _

_Pour m'aimer, m'aduler, me critiquer, me lyncher... C'est le petit bouton au centre de votre page... Un bon geste..._


End file.
